The loveless tale
by Hawki-is-awesome
Summary: Harrys love for Ginny has reached a pinicle, yet Draco closes in. Will Harry summon up the courage to fight for his true love?


It was a rainy day, Friday in fact. Couldn't wait to get out of that nuthouse of a school. Mrs Ellison was writing the quadratic formula on the board because she forgot we were in year 5 not year 6. Counting down the seconds till 3 o'clock, staring out the window. Pitter patter on the glass, watching drops of water slide down the glass's smooth surface. It was 2:58.

Suddenly, I started to day dream. I tried to imagine what I would be doing at home if it were the holidays. Probably playing games. I started to imagine Mrs Ellison as the boss and me trying to kill her. Gosh I hated her and she hated me too. One day I went up to the board and I wrote, "Mrs Ellisoncow". She walked into the classroom and caught me red handed. Suddenly, her face went from her normal colour, to a shade of hot pink. "HARRY," she yelled, "PRINICPAL'S OFFICE…. NOW!!"

I went to the Principal's office about 5 times a year. Miss Cow went up to him and whispered in his ear and left the room. I was there alone with the Principal. "Sit down Harry." The Principal said.

I rushed over to the chair, big, leathery, and comfortable. He looked at me straight in the eyes but I didn't look back. I always find it uncomfortable. So I just stared out the window again. He asked me a question but I wasn't listening.

"Sorry sir?"

"Harry, why are you always here?"

"I don't know sir I really don't." It took me a while to answer that one. I knew perfectly well why I was there, my arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He always got me into trouble and beat me up a lot. What I hated most was he liked Ginny Weasley, the girl I have liked for two years. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for about 2 weeks. She dumped him and yelled at him for being a jerk. While I was daydreaming, Miss Cow knocked on the door and asked to borrow a book. As she took the book, a pen fell of the desk and I picked it up and placed it back on the desk for the Principal.

"Thanks Harry. I simply do not know what to do with you. I don't know what to say. I've tried to tell you to stop this nonsense but it doesn't seem to be working…"

The thing is, I wasn't listening. I've heard all that crap talk all the time. So, I started to think about Ginny. Oh boy she was really something. She caught my bus to and from school almost every day. That reminded me. My bus left in 7 minutes. I lied to the Principal and told him that I had lots of homework and that my bus only comes every half hour so I slid out of the chair and closed the door behind me. I rushed for the bus.

3:05. I had 2 minutes. I ran even faster. I boarded the bus just in time. I waited 2 stops and she came on the bus, illuminated with light, glowing with her beauty.

"Hi Harry. How are you?" She had such a nice voice

"Hi Ginny I'm fine. How are you?" I was bubbling inside so hard that I almost fell off my chair.

"Oh Fine. Have a good day?"

"Yeah fine thanks"

I didn't want to tell her it was bad otherwise she might get upset. I had been catching the bus with her for two years and we knew each other pretty well.

"Ask her out. Ask her out" I thought. I couldn't help myself I had to. I couldn't resist.

"Ginny, what are you doing Saturday night? Anything Particular?"

"No not really…"

YES here's my chance

"Do you wanna see a movie with me? Anything you want to see"

Fingers crossed…

"Oh I'd love to Harry. I've been dying to see the notebook. Where? What time?"

"How about Randwick Ritz at 8?"

I can't believe it she actually said yes!

"Oh wait I've got to be at the Easter show with Draco. How about you come with us? Or meet us there?" She sounded as if she felt it was a drag going.

That absolutely shattered me. She was still going out with Draco? But the thing is I had a feeling she liked me. I was going to confront him.

My heart rushed.

Saturday came along and I caught a train to the show, fearing the worst. I was going to confront him even if I was going to get beaten up because it was for Ginny and I'd do anything for her. I rang Ginny to ask her where to meet. She had such a nice voice over the phone. Some people's voices don't sound right over the phone, but hers was just beautiful. Even more so in real life.

Ferris wheel at 8, Ferris wheel at 8 don't forget. I still had time, so I went to get Ginny a show bag because she once told me she loved show bags. From a distance, I saw her lining up for one. I rushed over to her and paid for it.

"Oh my gosh HI! Thanks Harry"

"No problem Ginny, anytime. We should go to the Ferris wheel now its 7:40 and it's quite a long walk."

Right there, I wanted to freeze time because she kissed me on the cheek. I went numb.

"Come on lets go."

Then, while we were walking, I did something I never thought possible. I put my arm around and she lent her head on my shoulder. It couldn't get any better. Except Draco, he came up to us with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"Well Draco for starters you can stop yelling at me. I've been meaning to tell you. I don't like you anymore. You're very rude and unpleasant." She said holding my hand, I squeezed it gently.

"You. Harry. You're in for it this time!" Draco threatened.

"If you hurt him you're in trouble mister!" Boy Ginny was threatening.

In the blink of an eye, Draco swung a punch towards my face. I've always hid the fact that I was a brown belt just so he'd feel better being bigger. I grabbed his fist in mid flight and tripped him so he fell flat on his face. Ginny didn't care. She knew I was a brown belt. He deserved it.

"How did you….. How?" Draco questioned.

"I'm a brown belt Draco. I don't want you near me and Ginny again. Understood? Or are you going to make a foolish attempt to 'kill me' because it won't work. Especially when I'm trying to protect Ginny. Nothing will come between us. Especially the likes of you."

He ran away like the coward he really is. I unclenched my fists and turned to the girl of my dreams. She was staring at me right in the eye and I stared right back into hers. I realised I didn't feel uncomfortable looking into her eyes. I knew what came next. She threw her arms around me and I followed suit. I squeezed, she squeezed me harder. She started to kiss me all over the face.

After we finished embracing, I suggested, "Ginny we're at the Easter show lets have some fun. Anything you want.

We went on many rides, the Ferris wheel the dodgems and many more.

"Hey lets go home I'm tired. Let's catch a bus home it takes longer."

Wow, she really does like me.

After this incident, I never got into any trouble again because Draco was afraid I would hurt him. I would have hurt him if he tried to hurt me and Ginny. He kept his distance but I knew he was still angry at me.

Twelve years have passed. Ginny is now my wife and we have two wonderful children, one boy and one girl. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and I put Brian on the floor and told Peppe to keep an eye on him. I rushed to the door. It sounded like the person waiting at the door was in quite a hurry.

"Does Ginny Weasley live here?" He looked vaguely like Draco Malfoy.

"Yes but her name is Potter now." I said firmly. I knew exactly why he was here. He had one hand in his pocket. My concentration was diverted to his hand 100.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

The kids! I had to move them.

"Sure but let me just clean the place before you come in it's a mess." He's come back for more.

"Peppe, take Brian upstairs and don't come down until Daddy comes up O.K? Promise Daddy you won't come down or make any noise?"

"I promise Daddy. I'm scared; tell me what's going on." Peppe said. Peppe was 6 and Brian was 4.

"Don't worry Peppe everything will be fine. Do what Daddy said."

I rushed to the door and let the bastard in. Thank God Ginny wasn't here.

"Would you like a coffee?" I asked. I hope he chokes on it.

"Yeah cheers"

I still concentrated on his hand in his pocket. Then, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and it was his mobile phone.

"Phew, he's only going to use his fists. Everything's fine." I told myself. I might be a Taekwondo teacher, but I can't dodge bullets.

He finished his coffee which he unfortunately didn't choke on and I took them into the kitchen.

"Where's Ginny? She here? Nice place you got here."

"Thanks she's out getting the shopping." Thank God. He smelled like he had been drinking. He wasn't going to be a challenge then.

"How've you been Draco? What do you do?" I knew he'd be a jailbird, a no hoper.

"I've been away for three years. What do you do?" He had served time in prison. I could tell. He'd fall off his chair when I told him what I do.

"I'm a Taekwondo teacher"

Suddenly, he felt threatened and uneasy. He looked like he wanted to leave.

"Well thanks Harry it's been great catching up with you.

Draco almost slammed the door behind him. What I didn't notice was that he left a piece of paper on my coffee table. It said, "10 pm Central Park"

"Oh honey, please don't go! You must not go!"

"Don't worry honey I'm not going. I will not waste my time on that… thing! Its ok sweetie I'm not going."

The young me I would have gone to the 'meeting' in Central Park, but, with age, I have gained a certain sense of protection. I love my wife and my kids and that's all that matters. There's no time to fool around with jailbirds because they won't get anywhere. I couldn't be happier.

Well... maybe i could be if Hawki gave me sex. I LOVE YOU MAN!


End file.
